A Switch in the Universe
by IIWhiteKitty
Summary: The Powerpunk girls only want to cause havoc in Vilestown, while the Rowdyrude boys just want some peace and quiet! As the bicker amongst each other, a dangerous threat hurdles toward Earth. Reds, blues, and greens. AU
1. What?

Yo peeps! This is my new and improved story that I have a lot of hope in!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpuff girls or the Rowdyrude boys. Entrirex is on Devianart, Fanfiction , and owns the Rowdyrude boys.

Thank Entrirex for my inspiration. Why am I still blabbering!? Let's get on with this story!

* * *

A Switch in the Universe

Chapter 1

The loud, obnoxious blaring alarms weren't very helpful. I could hear the clanking of metal as we ran throughout the tiny tunnel. The amount of stress coming off of us was immense. My brothers and I were perspiring, thoughts zipping through our heads, left and right. Many workers just pushed passed us, thinking a bomb was about to blow. What idiots. This was probably a drill. The professor did love to pull pranks, especially on us. But ...what if something happened? Did the professor get hurt? Great. Now I'm even more stressed. I saw the corner and immediately knew that was where the lab was. I had already memorized the complicated order of buildings and weaponry rooms. We all turned the corner, only to see a heavily protected metal door. Practically everything here is made of metal. I kicked down the door, dust instantly flew up in the air and collected together. When it disappeared, the professor was typing away at his super computer. He was sweating buckets, at least triple times as much as us. His sophisticated appearance had drooped. His eyes had bags and his hair, gray and frizzy. He was so stressed, he couldn't even hear me banging down the door.

"Professor? Is everything alright?", I asked cautiously. I wanted to make sure that he wasn't going to explode right in front of us.

The professor didn't move an inch, only his long fingers that swiftly typed at the keyboard.

"PROFESSOR!?"

Was he deaf too?

"Huh? OH! Boys! You're all right!", the professor had said before typing away once more.

"What is the emergency?", Rave asked.

"Well, boys, we have a...big problem.", he had said with his eyes still attached to the humongous screen. I tensed.

"What is it?", Raze asked curiously. Even in a serious situation, he would always keep his fun loving personality. The professor hesitated.

"...Chemical Y. It's ...gone."

"...What?"

Every single part of my body stopped. For a second, I stopped breathing too. I couldn't believe it. It was safely locked away, where no one could find it. How could it just suddenly disappear?

"I had just found out that Chemical Y can also turn into a gaseous form"

"So it's alive?", Raze asked. I wanted to do a face palm, but I was frozen. My body just frozen in place.

"No Raze, it just decided that it didn't want to stay cooped up in its "prison".", Rave said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Raze crossed his arms and stuck out a nasty tongue, then quickly turned his head away from Rave.

"Actually, that's exactly what happened.", the professor replied. You have got to be kidding me, Rave is right? I slightly eased up, realizing that my brothers didn't seem so tense. I never freak out. Ever.

"Turns out, Chemical Y just...left. It now could be anywhere."

The atmosphere in the room was tense. It was pretty difficult to breathe. I cocked one of my eyebrows.

"How could it just leave?"

The professor looked at us, the sharpness in his eyes never left. Then he looked down.

"I don't know."

But his head shot back up, his eyes now gleaming with determination.

"But...you three can find it. I know you can. Plus, if it goes in the wrong hands...who knows what could happen?"

I turned my head to look back at my brothers. We'd beaten countless monsters, suspicious spies, and every evil being in Vilestown. How difficult could this be?

"How can we actually "find" it?", I asked. Anyone in the world could have it without even knowing.

"If you notice someone as strong as you three, then they would be harboring it."

We had the right info and superpowers. This was going to be a bit challenging, but I still think I would have some time to work on that book report once I return home.

* * *

Vilestown was the same as always, dark and depressing. The bundled clouds thundered over the umbrellas. Not a single ray of sunshine. The citizens were all clumped up on the sidewalk, one looking exactly the same as the other. Black everything. Except, there was one figure dashing down the sidewalk. Swerving through the citizens. It took a sharp turn into a dark alleyway. Of course nobody noticed, they were too depressed to do a thing.

It ran until it reached the very end. Two others were also in the dark.

"Brought some food. Eat up."

The figure tossed a sack over to the other two.

"It's about time.", one sneered. She moved her hand toward the sack.

"Hey. You better eat up before Mei gobbles it all down.", the other said.

The standing figure plopped down on a dirty bean bag.

"Nah, already ate.", it replied. Its hands were behind its head. It took a deep breath before closing its eyes.

"*Nom nom* You know-*nom nom* you haven't been eating very much, Haruhi." , Mei had said.

"Yeah, can't believe I'm agreeing with airhead over here, but you really haven't.", the other said.

"Shut up Kyoko!", Mei had shot back with anger.

Haruhi was relaxing and slightly ignoring her sisters.

"I ate when I was there, duh."

The two sisters ate in silence while the stars twinkled in the black night. The summertime was nice. It was warm, but comforting in a way.

"I'm going to sleep.", Haruhi informed.

Kyoko yawned.

"Yeah, me too."

The other rolled her eyes.

"Yeah whatever bitches. I'll just eat all this myself", Mei sneered. Yes, she was quite the bratty one.

The girls fell into a deep slumber. Not knowing what comes their way tomorrow...

* * *

YAY! Yes, it's short I know. I always make beginnings short. Anyway, please tell me if this is good or not!

LOVE YA!


	2. Who the hell are you?

A Switch in the Universe

Chapter 2

* * *

_"Have you found one yet?"_

_"Yes, sir. Earth is a young planet with the perfect conditions. Although, there is intelligent life on it."_

_"Will they bother me in conquering this "Earth"?"_

_"No sir, they are very weak."_

_It smiled evilly. Plots swarmed through its head._

_"Perfect...", it had said before cackling in the dark. _

* * *

"What the fuck!"

What the hell was that? That was most creepy ass dream. Oh well, fuck that. After my heartbeat finally calmed down, I saw my sisters sleeping. Mei was fucking snoring and Kyoko was drooling a waterfall. God, they're so stupid. I sat up, my back against the brick wall. The sky was gray as always. I closed my eyes and got lost in my thoughts.

_Was that the right thing to do?_

Shut up! Of course it was! They didn't care about us anyway, so what's the point for staying there?

_But why leave school?_

Because 1. School sucks 2. I don't like it 3. And they would probably look for us there.

_If you hate it so much, why are you still wearing that uniform?_

What else am I supposed to wear!? Rags?!

_Whatever. I'm going back to sleep._

I scoffed. Yeah, get back in there. Sometimes, my mind was such an ass.

"YO HARUHI!"

My head turned to the direction of the noise. Kyoko, of course.

"What the hell do you want?"

"I'm bored."

"Go do something then!"

"Nah"

"Then...wake up Mei!", I growled with an irritated voice.

She groaned.

"You do it!", she shot back. We glared at each other with death looks until we were bombarded by our "lovely" sister.

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE FUCK UP!?", Mei screamed.

Mei snuggled back in her blanket. I covered my ears. It should start any second.

"3...2...1", Kyoko counted before pointing to Mei.

"UGH! I CAN'T SLEEP NOW!", she said, throwing stuff everywhere. Can't stop her now...

In the middle of her tantrum, she stopped.

"YOU GUYS ARE THE WORST FUCKING A-", Mei said before falling limply to the ground.

"Mei? Are yo-", Kyoko said before doing the same.

What the fuck!? They better not be playing around, or I WILL kick their asses. I shuffled over to them and looked at them closely. They looked fine.

"Are you two oka-", I said before everything turned black.

* * *

"Dairei! Dairei!"

I shouldn't have done that, trying to ignore Makoto is impossible.

"What do you want!?", I said angrily. I slightly turned my head to give him a scowl.

"Do you like being Dairei or Rage?", he asked curiously, completely unfazed by my attitude.

I sighed. He already asked this a thousand times.

"Just answer his question before he goes crazy.", Miharu said emotionless as always.

I sighed even louder. Why do I have to do this?

"Makoto, I told you that I like being Rage."

"Ooh, ok!", he smiled at me with his white teeth. I face palmed. He's 18 not 5.

Just before we got off school campus, the charm on my belt started to blink. I unattached it from my belt and opened it up. My brothers did the same. The professor was very close to the screen, panic on his face.

"Boys! I need you to start searching for Chemical Y!" , the professor squawked.

"Professor, don't worry. We were just planning to do that." , I said.

"Good! I'll see you soon!", he said before I closed it. He was really bent on getting it back. Even though I was taught that Chemical Y was dangerous, the professor shouldn't freak out. He knew that we could find it and "save the day".

"C'mon guys, start searching.", I said before throwing my hand in the air.

* * *

My eyes opened, but quickly shut because of the throbbing pain in my head. I groaned and sat up.

What the hell was that?

I stopped gripping my head. Kyoko and Haruhi! But I only saw two blobs that were laying on the floor. Is that them? My vision was too fucking blurry.

I closed my eyes and focused on getting my vision back. I opened them and everything was crystal clear. I had to thank Kyoko for that but I had to help them.

"Kyoko! Haruhi! Are you guys okay?"

Kyoko twitched then groaned loudly. She sat up with a pained expression on her face.

"What the fuck is this!", she said, clutching her head.

"What the fuck are you wearing!?", I said, realizing that she looked totally different.

She looked down to see that she was wearing a criss crossed black dress. It looked spiky at the bottom A spiked belt hung from her waist. Her high tops were black with green laces. She kept her jade earrings and her eyes were still an emerald green. A pair of spiked bracelets appeared on her wrists.

But she only glanced at her "new" outfit and gaped at me.

"What the hell are you wearing!?", she screeched. Her finger pointed at me. I was wearing something new too!? I quickly grabbed my mirror, my eyes widened at the sight.

My usual school outfit turned into a punk rocker's. I had on a azure tube top with a black mini skirt. My high tops were similar to Kyoko's, only that I had blue laces. I had blue and gold hoop bracelets and still had on my favorite skull earrings and hair clip. Everything else was normal. My hair and my sapphire eyes. But, I had this strange belt on. It was black with different colored studs. A big hot pink charm with a backwards "P" was placed in the middle. Weird.

"This is... so cool!", I screamed. It looked really fashionable. I loved it.

"What's going on?", Haruhi mumbled as she rubbed her eyes.

She had a warm pink collared shirt with no sleeves. A red plaid skirt was held up by the same belt I was wearing. She had gray knee high socks and black Mary Janes. A gold bracelet was twinkling happily. She still had her red bow and ruby eyes.

"What the fuck?! You got a makeover too!?", Kyoko said.

"Wow, what the fuck happened?", she said, ignoring Kyoko.

"This is cool!", I said. I was never happy. The only time I was happy was when I got Dr. Octi.

"Mei... why are you floating?", Haruhi said. My sisters looked up at me, gaping.

"Huh?", I looked down to see their faces.

"AHHHH! GET ME DOWN!", I screamed. I hated heights. My body suddenly collided with a dumpster.

"Hmmm, if she can fly, than I can PUNCH!", Kyoko said before crushing another dumpster.

As I got up from the disgusting trash, Kyoko was punching things like hell. Haruhi just gaped at us.

"Ok, so we have superpowers and have some awesome outfits, what do you girls want to do?", I asked. This was a really cool dream. I hope I never wake up and go back to that hell.

"We need fucking ass nicknames!", Kyoko exclaimed.

We thought for a while, thinking.

"I got it! I'll be Berserk!", Haruhi said, sliding into a pose.

"I don't know what mine is...", Kyoko complained.

"You can be... Brute!", I said. She was a brute. She was careless and hardcore at everything.

She death glared at me. I stuck out my tongue. I always win things like these.

"Oh yeah? You can be Brat!", she said with a smirk.

I grimaced. I was not a brat! I'm perfect!

"Ok, Berserk. What are we gonna do now?", I asked.

Haruhi's stupefied expression turned into an evil smile.

"Well girls, with our new powers, let's show Vilestown our thanks.", Berserk said before we flew off into the sky.

* * *

This was harder than I thought. I squinted my eyes. The wind was really harsh today. Plus, we were flying in the air. Rave and Raze weren't too far behind. It was gloomy as always until a explosion took place in the middle of town. We stopped immediately.

"Whoa, are those hardcore fireworks?", Raze asked innocently. His eyes widened at the site.

Rave sighed as he held his forehead.

"Seriously Raze? Seriously?"

"Yeah!"

The charm on my belt started to blink. I picked it up and opened it.

"Boys! Did you hear that explosion?", the professor asked.

"Yes professor. Do you think that might be Chemical Y?"

"You took those right out of my mouth! I want you three to hurry and see! I'll see you at the lab!"

I closed it shut and realized Rave and Raze were arguing.

"Let's go check it out."

Their angry expressions turned back to normal. Raze giggled and Rave rolled his eyes. As we flew in, we saw three girls.

Their backs were turned to us as they shot blasts from their hands.

"Stop."

One stopped and turned to me with a glare.

"Hey bitch! Can't you see I'm busy?", she spat. She defiantly harbors Chemical Y.

"Give it back."

She cocked an eyebrow. Then smirked.

"Hey girls, looks like we got some trouble."

The other two whipped around and had the same expression.

"These guys have the same powers?", the blonde said.

"Whatever. We can just whip their asses anyway.", the raven haired one sneered.

I crossed my arms.

"Rage."

"Rave."

"Raze!"

"And we're the Rowdyrude Boys!"

They looked at us, dumbfounded. Then laughed.

"That's cute.", the blonde said.

"Berserk", a redhead said.

"Brat", the blonde said next.

"Brute", the raven haired one said.

"And we're the Powerpunk Girls!"

"Powerpunk? What a stupid name.", Rave said.

"Hey! Shut up before I mess up your face bitch!", Brute shouted.

"Why can't we be friends? I'll share my cookies! But not my beer.", Rave said.

Brat face palmed.

"Is he for real?", she asked.

"Yeah.", replied Rave.

"Enough. Give us back Chemical Y.", I said.

"The fuck is Chemical Y?", Berserk asked.

"Yeah, we're not fucking scientists!", Brat said.

"How do you think you got your powers? They don't magically appear. I don't know why it chose you idiots.", Rave said.

"Shut up!", Brat said.

"Do you guys really think we'll give you our powers? Ha! Fuck you!", Berserk said, flipping us off.

"Get them.", I said.

Rave grabbed Brat's arm and injected Antidote Y. Raze did the same, except more gentler. I did the same. They fell limply. I grabbed Berserk's wrist before she fell down to Earth.

"What the fuck did you do?", she mumbled before passing out.

"What I needed to.", I replied.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 2! The Powerpunks are vicious!

Love ya guys!


	3. Teensy Note

Hey guys,

I'm going to rewrite this story after Im finished with How to Deceive. I hope you can wait a bit!


End file.
